


The RockPool

by Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Hank, Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Merfolk!Connor, NSFW Art, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slow Burn, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Connor traces his finger across the rocks littering the bottom of his tank. It's been a slow lonely day, Wednesdays are quiet and many of the other employees that would join him during the weekend are not here. He works at The RockPool, a bar and he's one of the android merfolk to keep the guests entertained.





	1. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I kept seeing gorgeous beautiful art of Merdroid Connor and I just had to have a go at writing something myself

I suck at describing things so I sketched out what I imagine his tail to look like, doesn't do it justice but gives you an idea I hope. Also I can't draw faces

Anyways, on with the story. 

=====

=====

 

Connor traces his finger across the rocks littering the bottom of his tank. It's been a slow lonely day, Wednesdays are quiet and many of the other employees that would join him during the weekend are not here. He works at The RockPool, a bar and he's one of the android merfolk to keep the guests entertained. 

Rolling himself upright he can see his reflection, custom made RK800. His aquatic section is muted navy blue with a block of grey going over where his thighs would be if his lower half was humanoid. Pectoral fins also grey. Blue LED on the side of his head and an unlit LED over the front of his pelvis. Connor's never had to activate that area and he's thankful for it. The RockPool does not condone prostitution. The mere thought of being created for use at the Eden Club sends a slimy shiver through his bio-components. 

His body smoothly arches up as he works his way to the top of the pool, three levels in depth and he watches the subterranean floors go by. Reaching the ground floor he breaks the surface before smoothing the water from his hair. Connor keeps the slow sway of his tail below, arms stroking his way to the edge of his tank to lean on the glass. 

Only twenty six customers... for this establishment it's figuratively dead. He crosses his arms on the glass and rests his head on them, watching the doors. It's a Wednesday, almost dead and Connor is bored out of his mind but, if he's lucky someone will be stopping by in the in the next ten minutes. A crawl of excitement works it's way through his circuitry when his target pushes open the door. 

Their eyes meet and Connor lifts his head, waving and the man raises a hand in return before taking the long way round to his usual table. His thirium pump speeds up as he dives back under the water and swims to the other side, accidentally splashing water over the mans jacket in his haste. 

"Lieutenant Anderson!" 

The man takes a step back, trying to wipe the water from his clothes.

"Christ Connor, you do this everytime..."

He chuckles, though feeling a little guilty. He indeed does this everytime, he's so eager to hear the Lieutenant's stories. 

"Catch any criminals this week?" He asks, pushing himself up till his hips are almost out of the water. 

Hank sighs and slips off the now damp jacket and plonks himself down in his seat

"Gimmie a minute, only just got off work"

"Would you like me to place your order Lieutenant?" He smiles. 

"Yeah, the usual Con"

He loves the humans nickname for him and his chest flutters as Connor sends an order through to the bar for a double whiskey on the rocks. Connor opens his eyes and sinks down to his neck in the water, eyes sparkling with interest and impatience waiting for a story.

The human looks at him, rolling his eyes and runs a hand through his beard. Connor would like to feel it one day and he flicks his fin excitedly at the thought.

" _Please_ " Connor begs, referring to his earlier request of hearing tales of Lieutenant Anderson's work. 

"Ha... I don't know why you're always so interested to hear them... I do jack shit these days."

"I live here, I enjoy hearing about your day. You're a homicide detective, it's so fascinating"

Connor is one of three merfolk that have permanent residence at The RockPool, the others being Sandy and Jasmine. He's been outside but not often and not for very long. He does not need water to survive but without legs it's an unnecessary hassle. Though in honesty Connor has found being out of water for extended periods of time to be... Disconcerting

Hank perks up when his drink arrives and after thanking the server, he looks down at Connor. 

"Well, weeks been slow Con. Not much to tell you, I did have to visit a crime scene but I doubt you wanna hear about something as grizzly as that" 

Connor purses his lips in thought. It's true, he's more interested in Hank catching the bad guy, not the awful crimes they commit. 

"Then tell me about what you did at home _OH_ How is Sumo? I wish dogs were allowed in here, I'd love to meet him!"

Hank smiles "Yeah he's doing good, can't complain. All he does is eat and sleep, he's got a good life."

"Do you have a picture? I researched Saint Bernards but I would love to see him specifically"

The man pulls out his phone, flicking a thumb across the screen and Connor works his way forward to pull himself up again, craning his neck over the edge. Hank makes a noise then the phone's tilted his way. 

"Oh he's lovely Hank! I hear dogs have soft fur, is his soft? He looks soft." The android squeaks excitedly. Sumo looks so happy. Connor has the impossible urge to reach through the phone and fluff up his ears. 

"Yeah, not just his fur. He's a big ol' softie at heart too"

Connor can't help but relate the statement to the Lieutenant as well, their first encounter had been unpleasant. Over the months and with the android's persistence they had become friends. Connor sighs and takes his usual position of his forearms on the tank and cheek rested on top. 

"...Lieutenant?"

"Hm?" The human tucks his phone back away and begins the nursing of his alcohol. Connor is hesitant to ask but perhaps...

"Would you be willing to bring Sumo round the back one day? My friend Kacy could move me there for a small while. I...I love dogs and I, I've wanted to pet one for a long time. And Sumo looks like such a big cuddley one...please?"

Connor chews on his lip, tail swishing nervously in the water as he tries to hide his face in his arms. The sentence came out as a bit of mess trying to validate his request.

"Uh... how you gonna get out there?" Hank raises an eyebrow. 

Connor sighs "It's rather undignifying but there is a wheelbarrow and-"

The human snorts and begins laughing. Thirium floods Connor's cheeks. 

"It's rather rude to laugh at my short comings Lieutenant..." He pouts, feeling embarrassed and the human seems to take notice. 

"Oh shit Con, I'm sorry... the image was too funny."

Connor rolls his eyes "I'm glad you find amusement in my discomfort"

Hank looks guilty then swirls the whisky around his glass. Draining it before blowing out his cheeks. 

"Ok... tell you what. If you can get outta here, wanna come see Sumo at my place?"

Connor is fairly certain his thirium pump just skipped a beat, he doesn't bother to run diagnostics he's too excited. Eyes wide and beaming. 

"Really?!" The android can barely contain himself, fingers gripping on the glass and tailfin swaying through the water.

"Sure, why not? How about Sunday?"

Connor has to think for a moment... Sundays are busy but quieter than Friday and Saturday. 

"One moment please!" He asks, still giddy as he sends a message to the owner requesting the day off, it would be his first since starting work here. The short wait is agony but when the reply comes Connor is elated. He looks up to the human, chest aching and his non existent stomach twisting with excitement. 

"I requested Sunday off, would you please send me the directions to your house Lieutenant?" 

They exchange information and Connor spends the next hour giddy with nerves for visiting both Sumo and The lieutenants house. Sleep mode was near impossible, his processors were whirling with anticipation and the next three days are torture. 

======

Connor hoists himself up onto a rock at the edge of his pool, exiting the water leaves him feeling rather vulnerable and heavy but he's happy to deal with these feelings for the reward. Kacy lines up the barrow and Connor rather ungracefully scoots himself into it with a metallic thud. He's grateful she waited till the bar was at it's quietest, a few customers turn to stare and Connor makes point to look away, cheeks hot blue. 

Kacy chuckles, ruffling his damp hair and Connor ducks his head away with halfhearted complaint. She smiles and begins wheeling him out back to the van, Kacy is an android and has no problem getting him there. She lowers his mode of transport to a still at the back of her van and she hums, looking him over, LED processing. Connor tilts his head to the side. 

"Is there a problem?"

"You sure you don't want a shirt or something? It's kinda different being out of here"

Connor looks down at himself. It's true, he is completely nude but with his genitalia deactivated there's nothing for him to cover up. He supposes it may be strange for Hank's neighbors to see a nude android merman being wheeled up his driveway and agrees to wear a plain gray shirt. 

Kacy tucks one arm behind his back and the other under his caudal peduncle. Thankfully the movements of his tail are front to back and not side to side, allowing the android to ease himself up into the back seat. Kacy moves the passenger seat along it's tracks as far as it will go before folding the back down for Connor to rest his tail on. 

The ride is unpleasant, everytime Kacy brakes he slides forward in his seat and has to push himself back up. If he were human - or even a true merfolk - his arms would have been shaking by the time they arrived but being an android it was no issue. 

He sends a message to Hank informing him of his arrival and gets one back telling him to go round to the back. He relays the message to Kacy who helps him into the barrow. Connor is extremely grateful for the shirt at this point, she was right, this is _very_ different to being in the tank. He felt exposed and relief fills him as the high fences encircling Hank's property shield him from possible prying eyes. 

When he rounds the corner Connor is surprised to see a wading pool, roughly 7 feet by 3 feet and a hose still hanging over the edge to fill it with water. Hank steps out of the back door and Connor watches him do his best to hold back laughing. The android feels his cheeks flush yet again and lets out an indignant huff. 

"Go ahead, get it out your system..."

Hank turns away to laugh, shoulders shaking and Connor can't help a small smile at his predicament as well. Kacy pushes him over beside the pool and Connor dips his hand into the water, it's colder than he's used to but it's a summer day and the sun will warm it in no time. 

"Did you fill this for me?" Connor asks, keeping his fingers in the familiar liquid. He's been out of the water for a while now and is itching to get back into his habitat. 

"No, I filled it for the dolphin stopping by in a couple minutes."

Connor frowns for only a second then realizes it's a joke and scoffs. 

"Kacy, would you help me in?" 

His friend obliges and Connor feels a little self conscious as Hank watches him be dumped into the water after removing the grey shirt. The pool is barely halfway full and the android shudders at the temperature.

"Thanks" He smiles, still shivering a little. 

He says goodbye to Kacy and his friend heads back to The RockPool, leaving the barrow just in case. Once she's gone the reality of the situation settles in and nerves flutter into his abdomen as Connor looks over to Hank sitting in his lawn chair, book in one hand and a beer on the grass. 

"Thank you Lieutenant... you know, you didn't need to go to such lengths for me. Even if I had a form of withdrawal a bath would have sufficed."

The human looks up from his book "Ah well, it's there now. I guess you'll just have to put up with it" 

Hank finishes the sentence with a wink and it sends a warm flutter through Connor's chest. He's adjusting to the temperature and swishes his fingers through the water's surface. It's very shallow and honestly he prefers being submersed but being outside in the light, hearing birds and feeling the gentle summer breeze across his dermal sensors is wonderful. 

Connor leans back against the inflatable side, it's much comfier than the glass edge of his tank and he stares up a the blue sky, fluffy white clouds here and there. The android closes his eyes, soaking up the sun for a few moments, just enjoying the tranquility. 

"This is beautiful..." He mutters, but Hank seems to miss it. That's fine, it was mostly to himself anyhow. 

There's a rattling of metal from inside the house and Connor jerks upright in surprise, expecting another human when instead a panting, happy saint Bernard comes padding out onto the lawn. Connor gasps and pushes himself up, flailing an arm at the grass. 

"Sumo!" He calls "Oh look at you. You're huge!" 

Upon hearing his name Sumo changes his course and sniffs at the androids hands, Connor has to restrain himself from just plunging his hands into the dogs fur long enough for him to be given permission to due so... Permission granted. Sumo snuffles into his palm and Connor massages his floppy ears, something he's been looking forward to since seeing his photo. 

"Ahhh, you're just as soft as I thought you would be and so warm and my goodness I had no idea you would be so big. My research really did you no justice Sumo." 

Connor is quite aware the canine can not understand him but he continues speaking to Sumo as if he does, ruffling his neck and scratching down his back. He hears Hank chuckling and turns to look as he continues stroking the dog's long fur. 

"Lieutenant Anderson?" 

Hank's smiling wide "Fuck, he's gonna love you. If he wags any harder he'll take off"

Connor frowns slightly but still smiles. He's learned over time that when he doesn't understand Hank it tends to be a joke, exaggeration or sarcasm. It would seem this time it's exaggeration, implying Sumo could take flight under propulsion of his tail. What a ridiculous notion, he's far too large. 

"Does he know any tricks?" 

Hank scoffs "Except sit and actually going to his bed when I tell him to? No"

"May I try? I've been watching videos of dog training" Connor beams. 

He learnt early on that this human has a weakness for appropriately named 'puppy eyes' and again they work. Hank fetches a handful of Sumo's food and after several minutes he has the Saint Bernard performing 'shake', paw in Connors hand. Shortly after the canine leaves, Connor is disappointed but checking the time shows he had played with Sumo for just under an hour. Forty eight minutes to be more exact. 

Hank takes a swig of his now probably warm beer, wrinkling his nose before draining the can and placing it on the grass. 

"Well, I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks huh?"

 _This_ one Connor knows and actually is rather fitting to the situation, he smiles. 

"It would seem so"

Connor removed the hose from the wading pool whilst training Sumo and lets himself sink under the water, eyes open. The trees and clouds above distort as ripples throw themselves across the surface, it's almost hypnotic. He has no need for breath and would be happy to stay down there for hours.. Possibly days if given the opportunity but Hank's form is soon added to the blue sky and the android pushes himself back up. 

"Hey asshole, I was talking to you" Hank berates him jokingly, giving his arm a soft nudge. 

His thirium pump sputters again and Connor decides to run a quick diagnostic just to be safe...Though he's starting to suspect what the culprit is.

"I apologize, what were you saying Lieutenant?"

Hank shakes his head with a grin "First off, call me Hank and secondly, I was asking if you needed to be back any time?"

Connor feels warm at the offer. "That's kind of you to say... Hank and no, I just need to call Kacy when I'm ready"

The human nods "Wanna stay till late?"

"Yes" Connor answers all to quickly and almost visibly grimaces at his own eagerness. He'd expected to leave shortly after his meeting Sumo. "If that would be ok with you? I would like that very much"

"Yeah that's cool, you never get out that place Con, it's good to take a break from being drooled at" Hank's nose wrinkles at the end of his sentence, displeased. 

"It's quite alright, Lieu-Hank" Connor corrects himself "As long as I'm in the water I don't mind being watched. I was custom made to order after all, to be an entertain piece for the weeken-"

Hank scowls, grabbing his shoulder, squeezing it as if to help get his point across "Don't talk about yourself like that, you're a deviant. You need to get a life outside of your job... it's fucking depressing. All you do is swim around every day with people staring. You said you even sleep in there"

It's true, he usually lowers his buoyancy and settles onto the sand floor for sleep mode. He doesn't understand why it would cause this human to be so concerned though. He doesn't need to eat, doesn't need a bed. Everything he _needs_ is provided for him. 

"I admit I grow bored occasionally... maybe a little more than just occasionally, but it _is_ my job to entertain The RockPool's guests. As long as they can not touch me I have no complaints about my line of work."

At this point the human looks down at his hand, still clamped over the android's wet shoulder and lets it slip away "Shit, sorry"

Connor smiles at the kind gesture "I wasn't referring to you Hank, you're one of the few people I don't mind physical contact with, I was talking about the men and women that get drunk and have no respect for my personal space. As long as I am in the water I can dive to the bottom of the tank and they can not follow unless they wish to be escorted out and barred from the establishment"

Hank nods and sighs "You gotta get more of a life outside that place Con, even if you only come here every now and again. Sumo will always be pleased to you and well, I guess I can tolerate your company for bit."

Connor almost misses the playful nature of his statement then beams up at the man, elated at the offer. "I'd like that very much Hank"

The human claps a hand back on his shoulder, giving a light squeeze and in turn so does the android's thirium pump. 

"I'm gonna go grab something to eat, I'll be back in a minute alright?" 

Connor nods and Hank disappears into the house. The android ponders what the interior may look like as he sinks below the surface again, immersed in his seemingly natural habitat. He closes his eyes and listened to the distorted sounds of the outside world. It's so different to The RockPool. There's always loud chatter, boisterous laughter and clinking of glasses. Here it's...serene. 

=====

The evening's just beginning to creep in and Connor is resting into the corner of his pool, arms draped either side of the inflatable plastic. Hank's laying back down on the grass trying to cool down, the sun having finally dipped behind the tall fence surrounding them. It's like they're in their own little world. 

"Hank, why don't you get in the water with me if you're that hot?" He asks, a little confused. 

The human doesn't answer for a second then pushes himself up, looking over the wading pool and perhaps... Connor? The android flushes slightly, tail flicking some water onto the grass. 

"Eh, didn't think you wanted a human sweating up the waters" He laughs dryly, pulling at his damp shirt. 

"It's no bother to me, I'm more worried about you suffering heatstroke. Besides you bought this, it's yours. You hardly need my permission to use it."

The man deliberates it, Connor watches him look to the water, the sky, back to the water, to himself then seeming to decide, he pushes himself up off the grass. 

"Fuck it" 

He watches Hank walk back inside the house and Connor feels his stomach twist into an uncomfortable knot. Did he offend him? He waits - somewhat patiently - there's rushing water from inside the house, most likely from the bathroom. He hears a fridge open, close and a metal click before Hanks walking back outside with a new shirt and beer in hand. 

Relief floods through the android and he moves to take up half of the wading pool, water sloshing over the side as he does so. Hank steps in and unceremoniously drops down with a splash and Connor laughs at the waves crashing over them. There's just enough room for the two of them though the fanned end of Connors tail rests against Hank's shoulder. 

"Better?" 

"Yeah... damnit why did I wait, this is heaven"

Connor smiles, brushing his fingers across the waters surface. 

"It is isn't it...? I love the currents, the pressure, the _feel_ of water resistance across my skin. I couldn't experience that before I woke up, I mean, became deviant"

Hank nods "I know you guys call it waking up, I gotcha"

The human sips on his beer, sighing and sinks down to where his beard is almost in the water. Connor can't help but wonder how it would differ from Sumo's fur. He understands it's not the norm to ask someone this but... This man is his friend, perhaps...

"Hank..?"

"Mhmm?" He hums, eyes closed. 

"May I touch your beard? I'm curious as to it's texture." 

The humans eyes snap open and Connor regrets his words instantaneously. 

"I-I'm sorry, that was inappropriate I apologize"

Hank looks over him, specifically his tailfin and Connor involuntarily twitches it. 

"Nah, don't worry... tell you what. You can touch my beard if I can feel your tail, I been wondering what the hell it feels like."

Connor beams at the compromise "Deal!"

Hank clears his throat before wading on his knees to Connors end of the pool, jutting his chin out a little. Connor notes the slight flush to the humans cheeks as he reaches out to stroke along Hank's cheek. It's _very_ different to Sumo. Thicker, coarser but... very pleasant under his fingertips. He gently combs his fingers through the mans beard, such a unique sensation. 

Connor debates for a moment before running his fingers through Hank's hair, it's a lot softer than his beard. Not softer than Sumo though. Connor has hair too of course but his is synthetic, Hank's is organic and it's completely different to his sensors. The android withdraws his hand, cheeks warm with thirium. 

"Thank you" Connor says softly then props himself up, bending his tailfin where if he had knees, they would be resting on the mans lap. "Go ahead"

Hank seems even more tentative than he was, hand hovering over muted navy blue before gently placing his hand down and brushing a thumb over it. Connor's pump stutters once again and he takes a deep breath to steady himself. 

"Huh... I thought you'd feel different"

Connor frowns with concern "Different good or different bad?" 

"Different good, I thought you'd be like... Rough or scaly or whatever it's kinda like...I dunno, velvety rubber or something. It's nice."

Connor's worried expression instantly melts replaces by a warm smile and toasty cheeks. 

"Thank you!" 

Hank seems surprised by his reaction and chuckles, more openly stroking across his tailfin. It's pleasant and Connor swishes the fanned end through the water. Hank traces the border between his bluer and greyer coloring before inspecting his pectoral fins. Connor watches, enjoying the attention. 

"What are these for?" Hank asks, squeezing his smaller pectoral fin below the main. 

"For android merfolk they are merely decorative. I use my arms to guide myself in the water." Connor informs him with a smile.

Hank nods then continues up to the borders of where his humanoid skin meets aquatic and swallows as Hank trails along the border fin, getting closer to his groinal LED. The android is uncertain as to whether he should stop Hank, if he doesn't it's likely it will go unnoticed anyhow but Connor can feel hibernating programs stirring to life and reaches out for the mans hand, mere inches from the unlit gray circle. 

"Wait, that's my-" Connor finds himself unable to say the words _genital socket_

It seems it doesn't need to because Hank quickly snatches his hand back muttering apologies. 

"Ah shit, I didn't think. Fuck, sorry"

Connor gives him a reassuring smile and slides his tailfin off the humans lap. 

"It's quite alright Hank, you didn't know"

Silence falls over the two and Connor takes note of the man's increased heart rate. The androids stomach knots again, different, warmer... almost tingling as he considers the possibility that Hank _did_ know and he tries to break the tension filling the air between them. 

"This evening has been wonderful by the way, I've been outside before of course but this was a completely different experience, I'd like to do this again... if you wouldn't mind that is"

Hank nods "Yeah Con, anytime you like"

"Thank you, I guess I'll have to organize my schedule to choose when my weekends would be."

Hank knocks back on his beer before answering "My weekend is Sunday and Monday if you wanna know"

Connor smiles "I guess I'll fight for those days in particular then"

Hank stares up at the sky "Dunno what we'll do when the weather's shit though... guess I could bring this inside, I _think_ there's enough room."

Connor looks down at his lower section, flexing it in the water. 

"Well... I don't _have_ to be in the water I just get... Uncomfortable when I'm out of it for too long. I feel... Exposed and vulnerable. I can't move myself with any speed. I suppose since I feel safe with you I should be able to put those feelings aside."

The android can see Hank's heart speed up within his chest at his words. "You sure Con? I don't want you being uncomfortable"

Connor tries to image the scenario, alone with Hank and Sumo. No - or at least the low - possibility of anyone being there. He should be ok. In fact... the thought fills him with a giddy sense of happiness.

"I think so. If I really needed to would you help me to the bath?"

"Shit. I mean, if I can lift you sure...uh... Should I check?"

Connor had thought Hank would use the wheelbarrow and flushes at the thought of being so close to him, still, he pushes himself over and the android's mind blanks out as the human starts to lift him up. Instinctively he wraps his arms round Hank's neck, watching the ground and water disappear from underneath him. Hank grunts with some effort getting him up but once there but keeps him elevated. 

"Fuck, you're heaver than I thought you'd be but... yeah I think I can do this. Ain't gonna walk around here with you though, probably slip and break my damn neck."

The mere thought sends the androids mind reeling.

"Then please put me down, I don't want you to get hurt" Connor asks, highly distressed at the mans words and the image that came to his mind. 

Hank lowers him back down and once the human joins him, his fear starts to settle. He almost scolds the human for joking about such an awful thing but Hank looks pleased with himself, sipping from his beer. 

"Didn't know I could still lift that weight, heh. Feel kinda pumped" Hank laughs, resting an arm over the edge of the pool. 

The humans happiness seems to rub off on him and it's not long before the android is relaxing back in the water, tail resting across Hank's lap as they exchange stories of their respective workplaces. They laugh and recall various events as the evening melts into the night and stars litter the sky. He's not sure when but at some point Hank started trailing lines along the end of his tailfin, it's highly pleasant. Connor would be content to remain there till morning...but...

"I should call Kacy... It's twenty three minutes past one..." Connor sighs. 

Waking Kacy isn't an issue. Like himself, her waking up from sleep mode is simple but he can't shake the odd sensation of guilt. 

"Shit... It's that late?" Hank seems just as disappointed as he. 

"Time passed so quickly...honestly I... I don't want to go. I'd like to stay here but I don't want to keep Kacy waiting."

"Yeah I understand Con, we'll meet up next weekend yeah?" Hank asks, hand brushing over the more delicate webbing of his tailfin's fan. 

"Without a doubt" Connor agrees softly. He wishes this never had to end, that he could pause time right now and spend the rest of forever in this perfect moment with this man. What a ridiculous notion... Stopping time. The android smiles, he understands why Hank would exaggerate with Sumo now. 

He's coming to understand a lot of things... Including the wonderfully dull ache in his chest when he sees this human smile. Even once back at The RockPool, Hanks smile keeps replaying in his mind on video loop and Connor keeps it playing as he enters sleep mode, swaying in the gentle currents of his tank.


	2. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's at the bottom of his tank again, some of the customers were getting... _handsy_. Hank had sent him a text saying he would be dropping by tonight to organize Connor visiting him again this weekend, and it's been one of the longest weeks of the android's life.

Connor's at the bottom of his tank again, some of the customers were getting... _handsy_. Hank had sent him a text saying he would be dropping by tonight to organize Connor visiting him again this weekend, and it's been one of the longest weeks of the android's life.

He wanted to wait at ground level but a woman kept trying to grab at his torso and Connor had decided to take a break from the show. A little space in a large gathering of rocks at the base of his tank. He's not the only one to use it; the Hideaway. It's just a place to collect yourself when things get too much. The android has spent eight minutes in the Hideaway but decides it's time to get back to work. Connor wriggles himself free from the crevice and swims up to mid level, treading water with his arms in a wide semi circle either side. 

It's busy today, being a Saturday and all the employees are here. There's three tanks in total, one of them being his called The Depths, for the fact it reaches top to bottom across a total of four floors, three subterranean. The Reef, a solid wall tank, much smaller than his one and The Abyss. 

The Reef is colorful, coral and flora sit at the bottom and usually three merfolk work there; Jasmine, Sandy and Cameron. The Abyss is dark of course, neon green lighting to show the twins - Zen and Rei - pale skin and pitch black hair, their lower halves being eels rather than the traditional tailfin like his own. 

Connor's tank, The Depths, is busy today. Seven merfolk inhabit these waters for the evening, including a new arrival. An RK900, his lower half being that of a tiger shark. Connor had attempted conversation with him, after which, he wouldn't have even been sure the RK900 was a deviant if it wasn't mandatory now. 

He makes his way back up to the group and allows himself to float in the currents created by his kinfolk. The android rotates himself till he's facing the bottom of the tank, curving his body as another android swims past, Tyler. Ebony skin and pitch black scales that shimmer with every color imaginable when the light hits them. They move towards the top, facing each other in a spiral without touching and break off their separate ways at the surface. 

Connor's tail plunges across the water, causing a large splash that most of their customers find fun to get caught in. He watches the bubbles he forced under surface float back up and follows them to the air to see if Hank Anderson might've arrived yet.

There's many humans and androids here tonight, but none of them are the man he's looking for. Connor sighs and slowly slips back into the tank, hair caught in the waters resistance. He swims back down, scanning across each level for his- no- _the_ human... still nothing.

There's a dull uncomfortable ache in his chest. The android has no reason to doubt Hank but he can't help the strange nagging sensation that his human may - _No, he needs to stop thinking like that. He's an android, he doesn't OWN anyone_. Connor lets his body drift to the bottom of the tank and waits there, purposefully making his position coy to keep guests entertained. The android brushes the back of his hand up his torso and sways his tail through the water. 

Connor's eyes are closed and fingers trailing his hip bone when a message flashes up on screen telling him that the human has arrived. Elation pours through him as Connor pushes himself up with his hands and swims upwards, frantically searching across the levels till he sees Hank standing in front of the glass on the level below the ground. 

Connor swims up to him, pressing his hand on the glass, beaming over at the man and his thirium pump clenches when the human's fingers meet his against the glass for a few seconds. The android smiles, motioning up with his spare hand and the man nods before Connor works his way up to the surface, looking for a spot at the edge of his tank not bustling with drunken customers. He finds one in the corner, waving over to Hank and points to it. The music is thumping through the air and there's no point trying to shout over to him. 

The human weaves his way through the crowd of people and Connor feels that same sense of joy he experienced in the wading pool at Hank's home. The android leans in the corner of the glass with a smile, though constantly checking for guests that may think this is an open invitation to anybody, it is most certainly _not_.

"Hey Con, sorry I'm late. I got held up at the office" 

"That's quite alright, I'm so happy you're here!" Connor's cheeks hurt with how much he's smiling, it's been a whole week since he's seen Hank. It's been awful. Even with the ability to go back and watch his memories, it's not the same as making new ones with the human. 

"Havent been in on a Saturday before, it's a fucking mess."

"I agree, thank you for coming Hank. I've been looking forward to this all week!" 

The man chuckles, shuffling on his feet before replying "Yeah me too Con."

"Would you like me to place your order?" He beams, ready to contact the bar. 

Hank shakes his head "Nah, not gonna be here long and I gotta drive home."

Connor is disappointed to hear the man won't be staying for long but nods in agreement to refusing the drink.

"Am I still allowed to come round tomorrow?" 

"Fuck yeah, that's why I'm here you idiot" 

Hank laughs and Connor relaxes. Some part of him thought perhaps the Lieutenant wanted to talk face to face to withdraw the offer. He crosses his arms atop the tank's edge, pulling himself flush to the glass. 

"What time would it be and what might we be doing?" 

Excitement is fizzing along his wires. It doesn't matter what they will be doing, so long as he gets to spend time with Lieutenant Anderson and Sumo. He has also missed the fluffy Saint Bernard.

"Well... Weather's shit tomorrow, so no lounging out in the sun that's for sure"

Connor nods. He understands this means spending the time within the human's home. Something the android is quite curious as the contents of but it also means he may be out of the water for some length of time. The android's arms slip from the edge, instead just his fingers hook over the panel of glass as he lowers himself neck deep into the lukewarm waters. Hank seems to notice his anxiety. 

"You don't gotta come round Con, we can save it for another day." Hank gives him a reassuring smile but the android can see the slight disappointment in the creases of his brow.

Connor nibbles on his lip "I do want to though..." 

He looks down on himself, feeling the water's resistance push against his tailfin as it glides through the liquid. He'd be grounded, he wouldn't be able to move properly... What if something bad happened... What if someone attacked Hank, what would he be except a hindrance... What if there was a fire or-

"Oh, is this the human you've been telling me all about?"

The all too familiar voice of his friend Sandy echoes across the water and it tears him from the panic in his mind. Connor takes a steadying breath and smiles to greet her. She's a BP400, smooth scales of emerald green with iridescent flashes of teal as she makes her way under the surface. When she breaks through to the air the curly ringlets of fire orange hair continue to pour with water. She wrings them out, pulling herself up to the side of the tank to join them.

 _"Oh. He's IS cute!"_ She exclaims through their telepathic link.

 _"Sandy...!"_

_"What? He can't hear us. Hello human, my friend here thinks you're gorgeous and wouldn't mind riding the waves with you."_

Connor makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, thirium flooding his cheeks and of course Hank takes notice. 

"You... alright there Con?"

"Yes!" He squeaks before clenching his eyes shut and takes another deep breath to collect himself. "This is my friend Sandy. Sandy this is Lieutenant Hank Anderson"

"Oh like you need to introduce to me, you never shut up about him" She rolls her eyes and turns to the human, holding a hand out over the edge of the tank to shake his hand. The Lieutenant's cheeks flush slightly on the second half of her sentence. Connor is now in the new panic of working out how to verbally restrain his wonderful but rather loquacious friend.

"Connor's so excited to be visiting you tomorrow, he's been talking about it all week. You were such a sweetie filling that pool for him, not everyone would have gone out their way to do that. I can tell you're one of the good ones" She beams up at the human and Hank laughs, hand tucked into his coat pockets. 

"Thanks but I mean it felt like the right thing to do, couldn't leave him out in the sun. He might fry"

Connor snorts quietly "I'm not a fish..."

Hank chuckles "I know you're not, just... I wanted you to be comfortable"

Sandy backs across the water, tail moving twice it's usual speed as both arms leaves the water, gesturing them toward the Lieutenant.

"Seeeee, one of the one good ones!"

Even with her tailfin trying to make up for Sandy's arms being out the water she still sinks down below the surface. Her form moves through the clear liquid and Sandy's pushing herself back up by the edge. Arm rested on the glass for support, much like himself. 

Connor is well aware Hank is 'one of the good ones' as his friend keeps informing him, but ever since he mentioned wanting to kiss The Lieutenant - and his beard - it would seem Sandy has now made it her life's goal for him to do just that. 

"So, what have you two got planned for tomorrow?" She smiles, looking between them. 

Hank clears his throat "Well actually Con's not sure he's gonna come over yet cause he'd probably be stuck in the house."

Sandy turns to him, eyebrows raised "You're not gonna let some dry land get in the way, are you Connor?"

 _"If you pass up this opportunity, I will hurt you..."_ Comes the sweetest voice through his mind and Connor sighs. It's an idle threat, she won't hurt him... but Sandy will never let him hear the end of it either. 

"....No I'm not" Connor pushes his fears aside and addresses Hank with a smile "Yes, I would like to come over tomorrow please, I-I'll be fine."

The human frowns, concerned "You sure Con? I want us to have a good time not have you stressing out the whole evening"

Connor sucks in a breath and with new determination, believes in his words this time. 

"Yes, I will be fine. I really, _really_ want to spend time with you and Sumo again"

Hank smiles and Connor's pump thuds in his chest cavity. He loves seeing this man smile...

"Alright, how about five... should I come pick you up or is Kacy gonna drop you off?"

"Kacy said she's fine to bring me!" He's so excited to be going there again, to think for a moment he was going to say no... 

The Lieutenant's phone pings.

"Great, give me a minute... just gotta reply to someone..." Hank taps away at his phone with a scowl and Connor looks to Sandy, still leaning against the glass with her ever present smile. 

_"Thank you..."_

_"No problem, you just have a 'good time' with your human sweetie"_

Connor feels his cheeks heat up with thirium again at the emphasis she puts on 'good time'.

_"Please stop, it's embarrassing"_

Sandy looks to Hank, still typing on his phone. _"He can't hear us"_

 _"I know but..."_

She waits expectantly but Connor doesn't finish his sentence and instead turns back to the man with the android's cheeks now stained blue, something Hank notices with a raised eyebrow when he looks back. 

"Alright, sorry bout that, gotta head back into work for a bit, got a suspect. So, I'll see you round five yeah Con?"

He nods "Yes!" 

Hank reaches over and grips his wet shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. His Thumb brushes over the android's skin before heading off and Connor slowly sinks into the water after, thirium pump pounding. 

_"Ohhhh you're so getting laid"_

Connor's head whips round to Sandy with a huge grin on her face. 

He hadn't been thinking about those things... He had been thinking about kissing Hank. How it would feel to run his fingers through the mans beard again. Warmth against his lips, sharing the same space, the same air. Sandy's words however make the android's mind take another direction and his cheeks burn when he imagines Hank's hands on his tailfin again...exploring. 

_"I never said... I just... How can you say these things so casually..."_

Sandy swims over and wraps an arm over his shoulder. 

_"I'm sorry, I can't help teasing you. You're so cute when you're flustered"_

Connor would sigh if he weren't underwater. He still could but then he would have the annoying task of expelling the liquid back from his mouth at the surface.

_"Seriously sweetie, it'll be great. I just want you to have what Jasmine and I have... You're so lovely. You deserve someone good and he is a good man."_

_"What if I'm... Misreading signals. What if I want this and I'm just imprinting my own feelings onto Hank?"_

Sandy rolls her eyes and swims in front of him, taking Connor by the shoulders. 

_"You're not imagining things, I can see it. He likes you too. People don't just light up like that by seeing a friend for a few minutes."_

Having someone else say the words out loud - well not exactly out loud but still - it sends a warm rush of giddiness through his systems. 

_"Are you sure...?"_

She nods _"Absolutely, I mean his heart rate increased just by touching your shoulder"_

_"It did?"_

Connor hadn't noticed, he was too distracted by his own thirium pump sputtering within his chest. 

Sandy nods _"He really likes you, don't miss this opportunity by doubting yourself. Everything you've told me about him tells me Hank's a good man and you deserve someone like that in your life sweetie."_

Connor smiles at that and he finally reaches the bottom of his tank, lowering himself to sit with his tailfin crooked to the side. 

_"So...what should I do?"_

Sandy looks at him with a serious expression and Connor steadies himself for advice. 

_"Follow your dick Connor, follow your dick"_

The android's eyes clench shut. Flopping back against the floor of the tank with a hand over his face. He sighs... And gets a mouthful full of water, jolting back up. Sandy tries not to do the same as she suppresses a fit of giggles. 

The android shakes his head with a mixture of a smile and frown. 

_"That... Is really terrible advice, my phallus isn't even activated so I would go no where... And even if it was I would end up back where I started"_

_"Aw, you're no fun Connor"_ She winks and manages to get through her giggles without inhaling water. Sandy moves closer, hands crossed over her tailfin. 

_"Ok, real advice? Relax, enjoy yourself, don't over think everything like you usually do. It all comes kind of naturally when things start happening so just follow your instincts or let your human take the lead"_

His human huh? Connor nods slowly, taking in the advice. 

_"Speaking of your human, he's very handsome."_ She winks and Connor allows this single one.

_"...He is isn't he?"_

Sandy's vocal unit squeals under the water and she pulls him into a tight hug. 

_"I'm glad I got moved to The Depths for today, I would've missed out on seeing your man"_

Connor hugs back before they part _"Why are you in The Depths?"_

_"Cameron was being an idiot and cut his tail on a piece of coral, they had to drain the tank because of all the thirium"_

The android winces _"Is he ok?"_

Sandy moves her hand through the water _"He's fine, it's his own fault. He was trying to impress this girl watching outside. Fail."_

 _"That does sound like Cameron... Is Jasmine here too?"_

_"Yep, she's riiiiight.....there!"_ Sandy points to her partner and waves, ushering her over.

Jasmine's quick through the water, ever agile. Olive skin and pixie cut black hair in contrast to her white tail and the pink tiger stripes running along the back. Her eyes are pink also. A rare trait, androids iris colors usually stay within human norms. 

_"Hey, what's up?"_ Jasmines voice comes through the link as she approaches. 

Sandy lifts her hand as Jasmine slows down to rest beside them and they interface with a shared smile. Connor is slightly envious, interfacing with his human would be impossible.

The android is also starting to notice since Sandy's mentioning of Hank being 'his human' Connor is adopting the thought to his own... He's not sure if that's a good or bad thing. He doesn't _own_ Hank but... Having him be someone elses, the thought is highly distressing. 

Sandy replies to both he and Jasmine. _"Connor's finally getting to go on a date with his human!"_

Jasmine nods in approval _"Good on you Connor"_

The android wishes to correct them on this being a date but the more Connor considers it... He realizes it would fit the parameters.

_"I'm going to see Hank at his house tomorrow"_

Sandy nudges her shoulder against Jasmine _"He's gonna get laaaaaaaid"_

Jasmine smiles and shakes her head _"Cool it babe, you're gonna make Connor short circuit. I bet you've been winding him up haven't you?"_

Sandy smiles innocently _"Only a little"_

 _"Relentlessly"_ Connor corrects. 

Jasmine hugs an arm round her partner _"Baby you can't keep torturing the innocents... Maybe you can torture him on Monday"_

Connor rolls his eyes, cheeks warm. 

_"Great, now there's two of you"_

_"Not for much longer. I gotta steal this fine woman away I'm afraid, they finished cleaning The Reef so we're going back home... Customers will be leaving soon and no Cameron tonight"_ Jasmine winks towards Sandy and the meaning has no subtlety what so ever.

 _"Weeeeell guess I'm needed elsewhere, you have to tell me how tomorrow goes ok?"_ Sandy's already pushing herself up, pulling Jasmine alongside her.

 _"You'd probably interface it out of me anyways"_ Connor jokes and Sandy nods in agreement. 

_"Have an amazing time sweetie. Remember, relax."_

Connor nods as they leave and he sighs again, no point stopping himself now. His artificial lungs are already full of liquid, he'll have to empty them at some point. 

He continues the rest of his work hours swimming alongside his kinsfolk, gliding through the waters and takes part in the well rehearsed performance for a finale. Eventually their guests leave and he's laying at the bottom of his tank, temporary employees gone back to... Wherever they go for the night. 

Connor thinks about tomorrow, fingers threaded through each other over his stomach. He's nervous. If Hank really does like him too, and with the human being far more experienced than he... Would the man have things planned? The possibility has Connor both excited and slightly nauseous. 

This whole week has been an awakening for him, ever since Hank's hands slid over his tailfin his curiosity keeps spiking. Everytime he thinks about the touches the android feels warm and his stomach tightens. He knows what it means but... It's all so new and foreign. 

The RockPool is dark now except the exit door signs, Connor can see the green lights blurred through the water. He can't sleep, Connor's tried putting himself in sleep mode but it's not working. A perk of deviancy he thinks sourly. He should be resting for tomorrow.

Tomorrow...

That tingle reasserts itself and Connor resists the urge to sigh. He's emptied his lungs, he doesn't want to do that again. The water forced up Connor's throat and pouring out of his mouth is not the most comfortable sensation. There's a optional seal inside his trachea to stop water flowing into the cavity usually and two smaller ones in his nasal passages. It makes it easier being upside down, or laying on his back as the android is now.

Connor sits up and crooks his tailfin to the side, looking around the dark. He doesn't mind it but with nothing else to occupy his mind, it doesn't stop the thoughts flitting around his head. He'll be out the water tomorrow and for a long time. He can deal with transportation, small breaks as long as he doesn't have time to dwell on it. 

It had been his second week at The RockPool when a large man had forcefully removed Connor from the water. Grabbed him under the arms and pulled him from his home and onto the human's lap. The human hadn't cared that water was still pouring off Connor as he sat the android down, and Connor's skin had crawled as the man's erection had pressed against the back of his tailfin. There was nothing he could do of course but the feeling alone was enough for Connor to produce the urge to vomit, something androids are entirely incapable of. 

He'd pushed himself off the mans lap, it hurt when Connor hit the floor but he'd moved himself back on his arms till his back was against the glass of his tank. So close to safety but unable to pull himself up. The man now leering over him, clothing soaked. It was that moment Connor never wanted to be out of the water again, to be so helpless and vulnerable. 

Staff had escorted the man out and Connor had been rehomed to the Reef for the following three days to collect himself. He'd met Sandy in that time and she'd helped him through the ordeal and had been a rock for him ever since. He could trust her with anything. Sandy had been the only person he'd confided in about his feelings for Hank. Of course that extended to her partner Jasmine, who also encouraged him to further his friendship with the Lieutenant. 

Hank makes him feel safe. Shortly after they had met, two men had been harassing him, following Connor round the tank and Lieutenant Anderson had flashed his badge with a _"If you sons of bitches don't leave him the fuck alone, I'll drag you back to the station and place you under arrest. Now get the fuck outta here"._

The men had grumbled and sworn at the Lieutenant but did what he asked. Connor was touched that the human he'd only talked to a few times previous had come to his rescue after being so hostile. The android was quick to realize it was a front the man put up to keep people away. Connor had slowly chipped away at it till Hank gave in and then they would talk every time he came the RockPool for a drink. 

Hank would tell the android stories of his earlier years and when he ran out of those Connor insisted on learning about this interesting man. A man with so many layers and depth to his personality. Connor had been aware of feelings gradually developing for this human but it was only when the Lieutenants hands had smoothed across his tailfin Connor realized the full extent of them, and the mans silence a possibility of him feeling the same way. 

Hank's touches are gentle, soft and caring, nothing like the brute that had pulled Connor from the water. This human was different and the caress across his border fins had woken up programs that had laid dormant since Connor's activation. The same programs responsible for the heat in his abdomen every time he remembers the mans fingertips across his body. 

Thinking about it now makes that same excitement flood back in again, warm and pleasantly tight. The android has been intent on shunning these thoughts from his mind the past week... But he can't sleep and the possibility for lie ahead tomorrow makes him curious. Connor has never activated his genital socket, not once. Surely he should know his own body before presenting it to Hank...

Connor pushes himself up, it's hard to see in the darkness but he knows this place well. He swims to the edge of the tank, holding out his other arm as he moves the length of it till his fingers brush against rock. The HideAway. He slips into the space inside, tucking himself between the smooth rocks and closes his eyes, nervously playing with his fingers. 

He realizes at this point just how hard his thirium pump is beating in his chest, the urge to breathe is getting strong and Connor allows his lungs to flood again. There's no air but a water current passes by his lips with each breath. The fan of his tail twitches as Connor pulls in the lukewarm water into his mouth and pushes it back out again, letting the clip play in his mind. 

Hank's hand, the feel of his fingers at they traced the grey patterns of his tail, the tender squeeze to his pectoral fin and the moment that makes Connor's stomach start to coil. Fingers traveling along the android's border fin. Slow and ever inching closer to his LED. Connor shivers despite the water's warm temperature. 

He lets himself linger in that moment, slowing down the footage. He runs the sensations stored along with it and heat keeps slowly building in his abdomen till a blue light is shining dimly through his eyelids. Connor opens his eyes to look down, his body and the small space surrounding him bathed in the blue light of groinal LED. He breathes heavy and starts accessing the awoken programs. 

Connor has the option of activating either his phallus or cloaca, he stares at the words. He bites on the nail of his thumb. The android can't bite through it obviously, but it seems to comfort him to some degree. Connor sucks in a breath and decides to activate his cloaca - or anus - first.

He pushes himself up to watch the blank skin tone circle at the center of his LED turn to plastic, then become translucent. There's a peculiar tugging sensation as the sheet of thick and sensitive polythene is pulled taut inside himself before something unknown shifts within him. Artificial skin covers the polythene and Connor is met with a puckered hole in place of his usual flat surface.

Connor's not sure what he had been expecting his body to do in order to produce an orifice but the process was both fascinating and mildly unsettling. He looks down on himself, two fingers tented over his stomach before deciding to touch one to the opening, it's supple but smooth. 

The android tries brushing a fingertip along the opening, massaging into his pucker before applying a little pressure. He watches the tip of his forefinger sink inside and the sight alone is enough to make his stomach fizz. Connor watches, enthralled as it sinks deeper and he can feel the digit inside of himself. He flexes out his tailfin and leans against the rocks, watching it disappear up to his knuckle before withdrawing it again. 

He does notice the first entered with ease and after a moment of hesitation tries adding a second finger. Connor is meet with more resistance this time, having to slowly work them back and forth as they spread out his hole. The sensation is highly pleasurable, being eased open. He tries spreading his fingers inside and the android arches himself up as one presses against a firm ridged bump along the front wall. 

It send's jolts of warmth along his spine and Connor sucks in a mouthful full of water as he gasps. His back slowly lowers down and he looks at the fingers lost inside him, giving that same spot a light tap. Connor's eyes flutter shut and stomach tenses as he keeps gently curling his fingers into that bump. The android is fairly certain he could get lost in this feeling, pleasant shivers working their way over his body as heat pools in his abdomen. 

Connor reluctently slides the digits free, giving a light pull to the artificial muscle around his rim. That's rather pleasent too. He runs a finger over it a few more times, pressing enough just to push in the tip of his finger. The android takes his hands away and tries changing the program to inspect his phallus.

There's a _very_ strange sensation as the temporary orifice reverts back to being flat before a plastic phallus stored inside pushes against the thick polythene based sheeting. If he thought watching his anus to come be was unusual this certainly puts it to shame. 

The plastic continues to stretch till taut and Connor can feel the module syncing with his systems before skin flows over the phallus and the android finally gets to see his penis. It's approximately just over seven inches in length, fairly thick and circumcised. He places a hand on his stomach and starts moving it down, nervous and brushes the pad of his thumb against the base. Whilst still rigid the phallus itself is softer than he'd be expecting. The touch doesn't register as much and the android is almost disappointed. 

Connor bites down on his lip before wrapping his hand round his erection and gives it an experimental pump from base to tip and _that_ gives him the pleasent bubbling sensation he had been expecting.

The android lays his head back and starts playing the clip again, sliding his grip along the shaft as his chest heaves. There's something pulling tight in his abdomen and warmth is trickling through his wires. Connor instead plays the memory of touching Hank's beard, combing his fingers through it and focuses on the mans lips. 

His hips give an involuntary thrust up to meet his hand and the android shudders. He tries gently squeezing over the head of his phallus and water gushes from his mouth, if he'd been in the air Connor would have moaned. His tail fan flickers excitedly as he continues the movement of slow squeezes and lets his mind wonder. 

What would Hank's kisses be like? What would his human's tongue feel like against his own? What would Hank's hands feel like touching him this way? Would his human let him do the same things to his penis? What would it feel like to have that solid heat in his palm? In his mouth... or in Hank's, his? 

The mere thought sends a wave of want through Connor's circuits and he speeds up the movement of his hand, pushing up to meet it. His cheeks are hot, breathing hard and that hot band in his stomach keeps pulling tighter, hotter. Tingling starts spreading over his abdomen and along his shaft.

Connor can feel himself drawing close, it's overwhelming and intense. His breathing so fast, water jetting from between his lips and just as he feels himself touch upon the edge of no return, Connor shakily brings his hand away. Shivering, he stares up at the rock ceiling, glowing with blue light. 

The android's skin is tingling, warm and his phallus aches... but it's too much. The pure force of this experience is overpowering, he's almost afraid of what lies on the other side. Connor's pump is working overtime and he can see the water currents from his breathing, swirling liquid. He balls his fist up against his stomach and tries to ignore the burning ache inside him. 

Connor knows what it is; his orgasm. But he didn't know it would be like this, how much lust would be coursing through him. The rush of masturbating even on it's own is much more than he ever could have imagined. 

It takes a long while for him to calm down, his phallus withdraws and he's plunged into darkness again. Connor skims his fingers over the now smooth area, tracing the circle of his unlit LED. The android's cheeks are still warm and there's an itch to continue what he stopped but it's intimidating... if touching himself feels that good what would it feel like to come? 

Connor curls up on his side, eyes closed. The android feels a strange mixture of relaxation and need as he ponders his actions. His tailfin flexes and Connor tucks himself tightly into the rocks. It's nice, comforting to sleep somewhere not exposed to everything. His thoughts drift to tomorrow as he activates sleep mode and finally gains full access to it. Plunging him into peaceful nothingness till the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be 2 chapters but it upgraded to 3  
> Important question time, please let me know. 
> 
> Bottom!Connor or Bottom!Hank (technically Hank riding)
> 
> Ok votes in and it's pretty much 50/50 TT_TT but someone left an amazing coment that warmed the cockles of my heart so chap3 is gonna be Bottom!hank (With some exploring ofc)
> 
> and I miiiight do a short chap 4 of Bottom!Connor


	3. DownPour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Hank's home had gone smoothly and pulling up outside, Connor can feel his stomach flutter with nerves. Kacy gave him a grey shirt to wear again, it's a size or two too big for him but it does feel surprisingly nice. The weather's overcast and thick grey clouds blot out the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something went wrong with the first upload and chunk of story was missing -_- I apoloize, I accidentally added a < em > with out the last > and it stole a whole portion from the chapter 
> 
> *is not very happy about that because it was an important piece of build up*
> 
> Also this is the song they're listening to 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcXwMFA3pl4

The journey to Hank's home had gone smoothly and pulling up outside, Connor can feel his stomach flutter with nerves. Kacy gave him a grey shirt to wear again, it's a size or two too big for him but it does feel surprisingly nice. The weather's overcast and thick grey clouds blot out the sky.

His friend hops out the car and he can hear the ominous squeaking of a wheelbarrow approaching his door. It opens and the android unbuckles himself before ungracefully flopping into the metal bowl, tail fin still on his seat and he pulls his tail in so it doesn't brush across the ground. Connor huffs out in displeasure as he's wheeled round back again and Kacy knocks on the door. 

Hank soon answers and even just seeing his human makes the android's thirium pump clench in his chest. He gathers himself up best he can and smiles. Really they should've gone to the front door but he had mentioned feeling self conscious to Kacy and she suggested they go round back.

"Hi Hank, we came round this way cause uh..."

Hank holds up a hand and nods "Cause people are nosy fuckers, I gotcha."

Connor lets out a small sigh of relief, he doesn't even know why he was worried about Hank being bothered by that. He didn't want to be a nuisance or inconvenience.

"Shall I bring him in?" Kacy asks and Hank shakes his head.

"Nah I got it don't worry, gotta get used to moving him about anyhow."

"Alright, I'll see you later?" Kacy smiles at Connor

The android nods and smiles back. "Yes, thank you Kacy. You've been so much help."

His friend nods and heads back round the side and it's only a few seconds before he hears a car door shut and engine purr to life. The nerves settle back in again and he looks at Hank, the android pulling his fin a little closer. It's humiliating sitting there like this in front of the human, someone he's come to realize he feels a deep affection for and he's grounded in a metal bin meant for hauling scrap... He winces at the unpleasant thought if himself in fact being a machine, created and lugged around in such a device wouldn't be that strange were he not sentient. 

"Con, you sure you're ok with this?"

Hank's voice carries over, speaking softly and Connor realizes he had been staring at nothing on no particular fence panel for a small while now. He closes his eyes, swallows and releases a small huff of air before nodding. 

"Yes, absolutely. I'm just a little anxious to be out of the water, I'll settle."

It's the truth, being out of the water has him on edge, emotions flitting from his excitement for the possibility of sharing a kiss with his human - perhaps more - and the dread of being helpless so far from a body of water to take refuge in. 

"Okay. Well, let's get you inside. This ought to be pretty fucking interesting."

Connor's thirium pump sputters wildly when his human approaches to tuck an arm underneath his tailfin and the other behind his back. The android struggles to keep his compose, curling an arm over Hank's shoulder and once the ground disappears, the other joins it. His human manages to fit them through the backdoor frame but once that's out of the way Connor's inside a large open plan house.

It's lovely, warm color walls and interesting objects scattered about the place, he leans his head to the side to look at a record player. He didn't expect to ever see one, beneath and next to it lay the records themselves, Jazz. How strange, he thought his human was a fan of death metal. Hank's lightly strained voice speaks by his ear and Connor pays attention. 

"I'm gonna put you on the couch alright?"

"Oh okay."

His human proceeds to do just that. Connor gingerly removes his arms from round Hank's neck to grasp at the back of the couch as well as the armrest as he's laid across the cushions. It's... Not too bad, he supposes. The furniture itself is quite comfortable though his tail is hanging off the seat and the android is still working out how exactly to sit comfortably in a chair.

"You uh.... You good?"

"Yes, I think so..."

The television is on, quiet sports chatter fills the warmly lit room... It's nice. 

Connor pushes himself round, pulling his tailfin to sit in the position he's observed many times by his customers and practised somewhat in the car himself. His lower half is longer than an average pair of legs though and it takes a moment for the android to push himself back with his arms before resting his hands on his lap. It's strange but the material beneath him is comfortable and without hesitating removes his shirt to lean his back against the stiff velvety fibers. 

"You have a lovely home Hank." He smiles up at his human and his cheeks heat up a fraction when he catches the man's eyes flicking up from his chest to address him. 

"Thanks Con, I had a bit of a clean up before you got here... uh, I put the game on the tv by the way but we can change it if you want?"

The android shakes his head with a smile "I'm fine Hank, I've never really watched television so I don't have an opinion on the content. I'm happy to watch whatever you watch."

Connor looks around and beams when his eyes fall upon a giant pile of fur in the corner. 

"Sumo!"

The Saint Bernard makes a noise and lifts his head up before stretching out and plods over to meet him. 

"Ooops, should have realized you were asleep. Do forgive me Sumo." The android chuckles and reaches down best he can to scruff up the canine's neck, stroking over the such soft fur he'd missed the past week. He lavishes attention and ignores the drool being dripped on his tail as the dog pants and leans into the pets.

There's a hiss and click from the kitchen and Connor turns to look, hands still buried in the canine's fur, massaging his neck. Hank's getting himself a beer, the android didn't realize how much the man drinks not only at The RockPool but at his home. 

"You consume a lot of alcohol." He points out casually and Hank's back stiffens defensively. 

"Yeah." 

That's all he gets in response and the android blinks a few times before looking back at Sumo as the canine leaves his fingers. He's disappointed till Sumo decides to lay down by his tailfin instead and he can't hold back a little happy chuckle. He has done a lot of research on dogs, Connor knows they lay by people they like to make sure they don't leave while they sleep. 

Hank drops into the seat next to him and it spooks the android, head flicking over in surprise before relaxing. He's still a little on edge. The man begins nursing his drink and leans back into the cushions with a long sigh. 

"Shit, it's good to be out of the office. It's fucking suffocating in there at the moment."

Connor nods in agreement "The RockPool has been rather busy as well, new customers. I'm glad to be out of there. Thank you for letting me come over."

"Hey stop thanking me, I...I want you over here alright? You're good company, it's nice to chill out with ya Con."

The android looks over to the wall to smile widely, feeling immense warmth in his chest and spins his thumbs round each other as he looks over the various other features of Hank's home. 

"You told me you liked death metal, those records are jazz though... Correct?"

"Yep, I like 'em both. Can't listen to Knights Of The Black Death all day without something to wind down to in the evenings."

Connor supposes that makes sense. "Would you put one of the songs on? I'm curious as to whether I might like it."

"Sure, gimme a minute" 

Hank pushes out of his seat then turns off the tv. Connor watches him search through the various sleeves in a space beneath the player before seeming to find one of his liking and it's placed on the turntable. His human lowers the needle and music fills the room. A slow drum beat, smooth guitar and deep bass. It's vastly different from the music that thumps through the air at his workplace. It's hauntingly beautiful.

"I like it..." The android murmurs, captivated. "What is this called?"

Hank seems impressed and settles back down onto the couch with him, eyes closed. 

"Long Autumn Blues, it's by Blue Haze. Good stuff..."

Connor nods slowly in agreement and after looking at Hank also closes his eyes, allowing himself to become immersed in the flow of music instead of his usual water.

He's surprised at how collected he is, the android had been expecting himself to panic once he was left with nothing else to do but that's far from the case. Each minute has Connor relaxing just a fraction more into the couch till his shoulders are slumped and he has quite the poor posture in his seat, it's nice.

The android is unsure of how long they sit there but jazz continues to play the whole time and Connor finds himself almost as at peace as he was on his back in the garden last week. It would seem Hank's home is becoming the foundation for most of his fondest memories. He flicks his tailfin a little, shifting in position to lean his head to the side across the back of the couch. Connor's hardly had any rest and barely realizes it as he drifts into sleep mode. 

When Connor wakes all is silent except the pitter patter of raindrops outside and snoring of Hank next to him. He blinks open his eyes before noticing he's been slowly slumping to the side as he slept and is now resting his head on his human's shoulder. His cheeks are warm at the closeness but Connor doesn't move, the soft snoring from Hank reminding him he has no need to worry about offending the man at present. 

He turns his head enough to rest his nose on the fabric and closes his eyes again, just to rest in this tranquil moment. Perhaps they will never become anything more than friends... He would like to hold onto a piece of intimacy in his memories if that was to be the course of events. His spinal column is a little stiff from having weight on it so long but he ignores it in lieu of looking at Hanks slumbering face. The human looks so peaceful, creases of worry and stress smoothed out in his oblivious sleep. Connor wonders what he may be dreaming about.

Connor cautiously lifts a hand to touch a finger to Hank's beard, stroking down his chin with a fond smile. His eyes drift down to his human's lips, slightly parted and Connor can see the... Well... Oddly adorable gap in his front teeth. Adorable isn't a word he would usually describe Hank as - more handsome than anything - but that particular feature fits the bill. The android debates his actions for a moment before pressing the tip of his finger against the human's lower lip, thirium pump racing at the warmth, the give, the gentle hot breaths washing over his finger before pulling his hand back. 

He lets out a nervous breath and swallows, worrying his fingers, particularly the one that had just been touching the man's lip. Connor's face is flushed blue, stomach twisting as he contemplates making contact with using his own. The android wets them slightly, breathing hard as he leans forward. He feels only the lightest brush across his lip and bristle of his human's beard when a bright flash lights up the room. Connor jolts back in surprise before there's a loud roll of crackling thunder that wakes Hank. 

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, shit.... Guess the storm arrived."

Connor's wide eyed, the strike of lightning having fully jolted him awake and his face burns at the thought of what he nearly did... No _did_ for a nano second they were touching. He looks away, abashed at his lack of self control and only hums in response to Hank's statement.

"Urgh... What fuckin' time is it anyways?"

The android checks and lets out a sad whine at the numbers _11:28_. He's wasted so much time... 

"Eleven thirty..." He sighs, eyebrows turned up and staring at the floor. 

"Oh...shit, I didn't think we were gonna sleep that long..." 

Hank sounds just as disappointed as he is and the android flexes out his tailfin before bending his back forwards in an attempt to relieve the tension in his joints. Connor sighs. 

"I guess I'll have to leave soon... I'm... Annoyed with myself for wasting our evening. I'm sorry"

"What? Don't be a dipshit Con, you don't have anything to be sorry about and well.... I guess, if you're not like." The man stumbles over his words "I mean you could stay the night? If you wanted to, I got a bed, bath, whichever you'll find comfier"

Connor blinks in surprise and turns to face the man. He must have a particular expression on his face because Hank starts backtracking. 

"But only if you want to, you can call Kacy if you want or stay for a couple more hours or whatever. I don't want you to feel like-"

He cuts him off, shocked at the invitation to stay for the night but very much against wanting it to be withdrawn. 

"No!" He blurts out a little too loudly and flinches at the sound of his voice in the quiet room. "I mean... No, I would like to stay please..." 

Connor's cheeks burn at the outburst but Hank seems to have relaxed because of it, letting out a sigh of what seems to be relief and it makes the android's stomach tighten. 

"Ok... So you wanna stay the night?"

Connor nods "I would like that..."

Another flash and bang of storm weather makes itself known and the android stares at the window. He's very aware of what thunder and lighting is but he's never been witness to it. 

"Hank... Would... Would you mind taking me to the door? I would like to see the storm, I've never seen one before first hand."

Hank raises his eyebrows but nods "Uh yeah sure, just give me a moment."

"Thank you." Connor smiles at the man warmly, hands rested on his tailfin and still rubbing _that_ finger pad with his thumb. 

He watches Hank bend his back and a few cracks emanate from it before he leaves for the bathroom. The door shuts then Connor reaches down to give Sumo a few strokes across his back combing fingers through his fur till Hank comes back. 

"Right, let's go then..." Hank adds with a snort "Can't believe I'm carrying an android merman around bridal style to watch a storm."

Connor chuckles softly and sucks in a brave breath before sticking his arms out, waiting. Usually he lets the man pick him up then holds onto him for reassurance, this time he just wants to be close. There's no fear of him falling when Hank picks him up and deposits him by the backdoor. Hank opens the door and Connor shivers at the blast of cold air and rain smacking into his skin. 

"It's cold..." He half heartedly complains, void of clothing and receiving the full force of the weather on his skin. 

Hank's shrugged into a jacket, arms crossed and leaning against the back door. 

"Yep, you want a coat? I got a spare or a sweater if you want."

Connor shakes his head, embracing the bite. He wants to have this little experience, even if it is mildly painful on his sensors. The android squints up at the sky, waiting to see a lightning strike but he only hears rumbles off in the distance. He pouts. 

"I guess I mis- _shit!_ " 

He squeaks as a bright fork blazes overhead accompanied by a deafening crack of thunder. His thirium pump pounding in shock and he lets out a nervous whimper. He'd been expecting something somewhat nearby or in the distance, not so close and he's suddenly eager to get back into the house again. 

Hank laughs, holding his stomach and the android furrows his brows. 

"What?"

The human waves his hand, still laughing and the android waits. Hank collects himself back up and yawns around the last laugh. 

"Didn't know you were even capable of cussing."

"Of course I'm capable, I just don't see the need to, however _that_ scared me."

Hank chuckles, expression softing and Connor is for some unknown reason completely conscious he's not wearing anything... Why should that matter? He's been without clothing as long as he's been activated. But right now a static chill crawls up his spine at Hank observing him from above. 

"You wanna go back in?"

Connor nods, he's decided he enjoys the sounds of thunder. The lightning, less so and soon enough he's back in Hank's arms but he frowns as they leave past the lounge. Connor looks over at Sumo, now curled up in his dog bed as they go down a hallway instead and Connor's tailfan is brushing against the wall as Hank reaches for a doorknob.

"Hank?" He asks softly, not knowing if the man can even hear him.

There's no answer and Connor feels a wave of nausea inducing nerves go through him when Hank opens the door leading to the man's bedroom. _He's not sure he's ready for this yet..._ His thirium pump jolts before relief pours through his circuits when he's merely sat on the edge of the bed and Hank goes across the room to retrieve a towel. Connor feels silly for jumping to conclusions and tries to settle himself as the man unfolds his towel and walks over. 

The android watches as Hank rubs at his upper arms with the towel, hadn't even noticed how much rain had gotten on him. Being wet is second nature when you live in the water but now Connor takes notice, he is well doused from the storm. 

"Thank you..." Connor mumbles softly, cheeks warm as Hank continues drying him off from the rainwater. 

"No problem, besides, don't want you getting the bed all wet."

The android lifts his lower half as Hank starts drying off his fin and fights back the warmth in his cheeks when the toweling grows higher. 

"S-so are we in here for the night?"

Hank takes a moment to dry the pectoral fin on his hip that bore the brunt of the rain. 

"Yep, you're fucking heavy and my back needs a break. Not a literal one either"

The android winces, opening his mouth to apologize when Hank dries over his genital LED. Connor's eyes go wide and throat tight but he's thankfully quick about that particular area. He merely hums in agreement for a responce, not trusting himself to speak just yet. 

"Want me to stick some music on or the tv? I don't really care which so you pick."

Connor looks to the hallway as Hank continues drying over his stomach and chest. In fact, now he's thinking about it... why _is_ the man drying him off, he's more than capable of doing it himself if Hank had asked. _Maybe he likes doing this?_ The thought has a bundle of arousal tainted nerves bundling up in his stomach and forces a sigh to calm down. 

"Music please, I really like that song... was it... Long Autumn Blues?"

Hank chuckles softly and drops the towel over the android's head, obscuring his vision but he can feel a hand rub vigorously on the top of his hair. 

"That's the one Con. I'm glad you like it, one of my favorites. Be back in a minute yeah?"

"Mhmm..." 

The android reaches up for the towel and continues drying himself, not something he's had to do many times since he lives in the water. A strange thought comes to mind. What if he had to _wet on_ rather than _dry off_ before entering his tank? Connor chuckles but supposes the strange thought isn't that far from reality when humans usually shower before stepping in a public pool. 

Slow jazz is trickling through the darkened house when Hank arrives back, coat missing again. The man walks over and takes control of the towel again, Connor's hands obediently drop onto his lap, head bobbling as Hank dries off his hair. 

"Your hair's kinda curly..." 

"Is it?"

Connor blinks, looking up at his human then up at himself as if he could see his own hair for a moment. The synthetic strands are meant to settle in a particular way when he leaves the water he supposes the towel could have changed that. 

"It's looks good..."

The android beams, cheeks warm at the compliment. 

"Thank you."

Connor closes his eyes and relaxes in the continuation of Hank drying off his apparently curly hair. It's becoming more and more enjoyable by the moment, firmly massaging into his scalp and lightly tugging at the strands. He's surprised by how pleasant that particular sensation is; hair being pulled taut. 

"This feels really nice..." He murmurs.

Hank's hands come to rest at the back of his head, fingertips gently rubbing across his shorter hairs. Connor frowns a little as a small puff of warm air tickles across his face and his pump is completely thrown out of rhythm when he opens his eyes to Hank's face inches from his. The android freezes, hands almost shaking when their lips meet, soft...warm... Careful and Connor squeezes his eyes shut again. 

He's been thinking about this moment for so long, it's almost surreal to be happening... But he's locked up with nerves. Cheeks almost burning with thirium as Hank parts the kiss across his lips just long enough to catch his lower lip instead, the lightest suction applied to it. Connor makes an odd muffled noise in his throat and Hank leans back. The android doesn't open his eyes and Hank's quiet voice is heard close by. 

"...Should I stop?"

Connor opens his mouth to speak but he can't seem to get the words out of his vocal unit and peeks his eyes open to see a lightly flushed version of his human. The android shakes his head and a barely audible whimper escapes his throat as Hank's lips meet his own again. 

He closes his eyes and brings a shaky hand up to the side of his human's face, fingers combing through his coarse beard as they kiss. Connor starts to relax, posture slouching as he kisses back. He's not sure if he's doing it right but he still tries. The android opens his mouth a little, tilting his head to the side and presses his lips firmly to Hank's.

Connor breathes hard from his nose when Hank carefully guides him back to lie down, his human taking a spot beside him with a hand rested on the android's chest. He parts his lips for another kiss and heat blooms in his abdomen when something wet brushes between them. The android hesitates then opens his mouth for Hank to deepen their kiss. 

A warm shiver washes over him in a wave as the man's tongue enters into the android's mouth and Connor threads both hands through Hank's hair as he tries moving his own against the slick appendage. It's wonderful and Connor finds himself lost in the intimate exchange, running his hands across his human's body. The previous social boundaries lowered by their actions and the android feels he had permission to enjoy every touch of his human's body. 

Connor brushes his hands over the back of his neck, down his back, cupping his shoulder blades and tentatively down the human's sides, his hips. Hank hums into their kiss then leans back. The android breaths heavy and slow as Hank's warm tongue withdraws from Connor's mouth. 

"Hank...? It's barely audible.

He blinks his eyes open, cheeks warm and almost feeling inebriated as he rests his hands on Hank's back. Connor can feel various muscles contract and relax as the human shifts onto his side a little. Hank's soft in his reply with a gentle smile that makes the android's pump squeeze.

"Connor."

He chuckles at the reply and can't help the little shudder of excitement as thinking about how some of the _wet_ in his mouth belongs to his human... and Connor's in his. Hank speaks again, tracing his fingers over the android's border fin. 

"Is this alright?"

Connor blinks at the question, he doesn't need to think about an answer. 

"Yes, more than alright..."

Hank's hand trails lower and that familiar heat builds in Connor's gut, tingling and pulsing out in waves as the man combines it with another kiss, more passionate. The android moans softly, fisting a handful of his human's hair, loving the way it falls between his fingers. 

Hank grazes the android's lower lip between his teeth before returning with his tongue and Connor melts under the attention. His human's fingertips reach his LED and he lets out a soft whimper, tailfan flickering nervously and the edge making a muffled thud against the carpet. Hank traces slow around the circle then strokes firmly over the center and the programs buzz to life, blue radiating below his navel. 

The color lights up the dark room much like the Hideaway had and Connor notices the blue blur behind his eyelids before opening them to look, much like his human does. Hank's fingers don't leave the circle and he follows the solid curve with his fingertip. 

"You lit up...."

The android's cheeks burn as the option for genitalia is presented to him again. He blinks at his genital socket realizing he doesn't know which he should choose... What would the consequences be? He doesn't want to offend his human by choosing the wrong one. Beyond that he doesn't want Hank to _see_ the process itself. 

"I...um... Let me..."

He carefully eases the humans hand aside and Hank raises an eyebrow but waits as Connor carefully cups his hands over the circle. Enabling his cloaca, finding it to be a safer choice between the two. There's the same tugging sensation and Connor waits an extra second before removing his hands, cheeks hot. Hank doesn't look surprised at the android now suddenly sporting a tightly puckered hole below his navel and Connor calms a little. He wonders if the man already knows how his body works, it's not hard to find the information online.

"I uh... I can only enable one at a time..."

Hank nods, resting his hand around the outside of Connor's LED, thumb crossing the barrier to stroke along the surface. It's _vastly_ different from touching himself, the sensitivity seems be heightened somehow and he lets out a small huff. 

Hank asks him. "... So... Why did you choose this one?"

Hank moves over to the other side of the bed as he talks, rummaging through a drawer and the android takes the moment to push himself up onto the bed properly, hooking an arm underneath his heavy tailfin before dropping it on the mattress. The human seems to find what he was looking for, it's a small bottle of lubricant in his hand but it's merely placed by the pillows as he lays back down. Connor replies.

"I... Thought you might prefer this..."

Connor's eyelids flicker as his human's hand moves to lay flat on him, middle finger rubbing over his entrance. Hank's words surprise him. 

"I wouldn't've minded the other way you know..."

The android swallows as Hank shifts himself lower, draping an arm over his tail with his bearded chin resting on Connor's hip. 

"I... I didn't want to presume..." 

Hank leans forward, giving a long wet lick over the ring of faux muscle and Connor lets out a breathy moan. A kiss is laid over it before Hank's swiping his tongue across again with more pressure, pushing in. Flexing, wet and probing. Connor shudders, gripping into the sheets. 

Heat's curling in his belly and the android closes his eyes, letting himself become immersed the sensations. A finger is added beside the licks, teasing its way inside. It takes longer than it had in the water and only halfway up the single digit Hank's already adding another. Connor groans softly at the pleasant stretch and looks down out of curiosity. 

A hot shudder goes through him at the sight. His human watching so closely as he fingers into the android's opening. Hank leans forward to lick at his spread rim and Connor gasps quietly, feeling the same urgency as last night start to build in his circuits. It's not as deep, but it's there, constant and tingling inside. 

Hank works them up to the knuckle then pushes himself back up till their heads are level again. Connor's cheeks are warm as his human claims another kiss from him and oddly enough the thought of his lips having not been long ago pressed to his opening deters the android none, it's almost erotic. 

The man's fingers curl into that plate on his front wall again and Connor breaks back from the kiss, inhaling sharply, tailfin flexing at the touch. Hank does it again and Connor's gripping onto the bicep of that same arm, head falling back as they continue. Each press of his human's digits pure heaven through his body and the need digs its way deeper into his abdomen. It's there again, the edge of release and Connor breathes hard, soft moans intermingling with his panting as Hank keeps curling his fingers into that sweet spot. 

"H-hank...I think... I think I'm g-going to..."

He doesn't stop. Instead his human presses them in harder, stroking over the plate and moisture wells up in the android's eyes. Hank kisses across his throat, beard brushing across his skin as wet lips are pressed over the android's neck. Connor bucks up against the touch as much as capable, the tight burning inside building but it's intimidating again and he shies away. Hank seems to notice him trying to hold back and kisses up his jaw, speaking softly. 

"It's ok Con... Let go."

The android whimpers, panting hard as Hank expertly works his fingers into his hole, leaving just the right amount of time between each curl of his fingers. It's not long before it's coming back... Heat coiling into his stomach. Connor shivers, breath hitching as he lets it keep twisting, tighter, hotter and all at once it crashes through him like a blissfully hot wave through his chassis. Pulses of tingling warmth surging through and he gasps weakly, trembling as Hank continues stimulating him through his orgasm. 

" _Ha-hank..._ " 

Is all he can manage, gripping onto his human's arm as he tries to vain to extend the rush of pleasure. As the brunt of his climax passes through, all the tension leaves his body and Connor's slumping back into the mattress, eyes half lidded and panting up at the ceiling. Hank's fingers slide free and the human curses softly under his breath. 

"Fuuuck..."

The android turns his head to find Hank's face flushed and staring down at his crotch. Connor decides to look at Hank's too and his lack of refractory period already has him experiencing a new surge of desire looking at the tent in his human's shorts. The tip damp and fabric tight under the strain of Hank's erection. Connor bites on his lip then informs his human. 

"I... I can go again... If you want to Hank?"

The man slowly lifts his head and smirks with warmth, palming across the android's belly. 

"You sure?"

Connor nods, still in an afterglow of sorts but fully able to continue without hypersensitivity. Hank taps a finger on Connor's stomach, seeming to debate something in his head for a second. 

"Wanna fuck me?"

The android's mind blanks out for a second. Of all the things he had considered, one of them was not that Hank may have wanted _him_ to penetrate but the thought alone excites him. Connor loved his human's fingers inside him, he'd like to give Hank that same pleasure.

"Yes..."

Hank grins eagerly and pushes himself up, hooking fingers into his shorts to yank them down. Connor lets a small noise as the man's cock springs free, head glistening with pre-ejaculate. It's a just a fraction smaller in length but thicker than his own phallus, the android almost regrets his decision... He'd _love_ to have Hank inside him... Perhaps in the future. Still, Connor is sure being inside his human will feel just as good, memories of his masturbation remind him of how good his firm grasp was around his phallus. Surely sex would feel even better...

The android watches intently as his human pops open the lid to his bottle of lubricant before depositing a blob on his fingers. Connor feels like he should be one doing this for Hank. 

"W-would you...like me to...?"

Hank doesn't answer and rather replies with another question of his own. 

"This is your first time isn't it?"

Connor flushes a only a little. 

"Yes."

The android watch Hank reach behind himself, kneeling on the mattress and Connor lets out a small huff when the man groans softly, continuing their conversation as he fingers himself.

"I thought so... The noises you.... Made, fuck..."

Connor breaths heavily, arousal running hot though his artificial veins at the mixture of casual chat and watch his human prepare himself for anal with him. Hank's cock twitches, fluid leaking from his slit and the android reaches to brush his finger across it, gathering the precious liquids on his fingertip before placing it to his mouth. Connor massages it into his tongue, savoring the salty taste and his human chuckles round a groan. 

"Fuck... You don't realize.... How hot that is..."

Connor lets the digit slide from his between his lips, he didn't know that was hot for his human too. 

"I like how you taste Hank."

"Shit... As much as I-... I'd love a blowjob right... About now, I won't fucking last."

The android huffs out softly at the thought of performing oral on Hank. His fantasy had been lacking the night before, he had no reference for his human's penis. And now with it stiff, leaking and twitching in the air... the thought makes Connor's mouth water.

"Hey Con... You gonna switch out?"

Connor makes a confused noise in the back of his throat before realizing Hank's referring to his genital socket. The android feels a little crawl of embarrassment at realizing he won't be able to cover the emergence of his phallus with his hands. 

"Would you look away, for one moment please?"

Hank's leaning back further, shoulder dipped low and breathing hard. 

"I already know... How you work, it's fine."

"Still..."

The human sighs in light annoyance and closes his eyes.

"Go on then."

Connor keeps a close eye on Hank as enables his phallus, shuddering as it syncs and gains sensitivity. 

"Ok, you can look."

Hank opens his eyes, humming in approval at Connor's member and the android feels a mixture of nerves and pride at the admiration of his phallus. 

"Nice cock Con..."

The android's cheek are practically set ablaze at the compliment. Hank withdraws his fingers and instead straddles across Connor's waist, picking the bottle of lubricant back up and squeezes out some onto his hand, slicking up the android's length. Connor shudders and groans softly, his human's not squeezing hard but the thought of where he's going to be in a moment is making his pump beat hard in his chest cavity. 

"I...I don't think I will last very long Hank..."

Connor can already feel heat clawing around his belly and this is only his second time. Hank huffs softly in dry amusement. 

"Yeah... Me neither, been waiting a while for this."

The android's chest blooms with warmth hearing that and he swallows hard before resting his hands on Hank's thighs, brushing his thumbs through the fine hairs across his human's skin. Hank leans down and Connor pushes himself up to share a kiss, it's wet...sloppier than their last and it feels just right. 

Hank shifts back, reaching for Connor's shaft as their kiss grows distracted, catching each others lips as they focus more on the sensations being shared below. His human leans back and Connor keeps himself propped up, cheeks hot and stomach bubbling as Hank lowers himself down. 

Connor's mouth falls open, breath catching as tight heat slowly engulfs his member. His human's ring of muscle, loosened but still tight as his dick spreads it open. The android grips his fingers into Hank's thighs, tailfin flexing across the sheets as he resists the urge to push up. Hank can obviously feel the little movements and lets out a soft but strained chuckle. 

"Just a moment, gotta adjust...."

The android nods in understanding, trying to get a handle on both his breathing and the heat building in his abdomen again. He doesn't want this to be over too soon but Connor's not sure if he will have any say in the matter at this rate and by the string of pre ejaculate dripping from his human's slit, he'd say Hank isn't too far off himself.

Connor groans as he sinks into the slick heated passage, Hank finally resting to sit on the android's fin with his hands resting on Connor's stomach. He watches his human take a deep breath, exhaling and the android gasps as Hank clenches round his base before rounding his hips down.

"H-hank... I can't..."

His human understands, slowly working himself onto his length. Hank's so tight, heat radiating from his insides and the movements are all just too much. 

"You can go again right?" Hank huffs out and Connor nods. "Then go on, fill me up."

His human's lewd words have that tingling heat spike in his gut and Connor stops fighting the urge to come. Letting it build as Hank searches for a rhythm, rocking himself back and forth. The android groans at the slow snug massage up and down the length of his shaft and it doesn't take long for the pressure to build up enough for him to be at the edge. 

He tries to hold back but Hank pushes himself down and his control slips, hitting his climax and Connor moans at the sensation of artificial semen being pumped out of his cock and into his human as warmth pours through his circuits. Connor's tailfin lifts up and he slaps it back down, shivering as Hank continues to ride him, not stopping. 

"Hank... You feel so good..."

The man grins and groans at the words, leaning down with his palms into Connor's stomach as he leans to the side. His human looks like he's concentrating. The android wonders why, processors still slow from his orgasm till he realizes Hank's trying to get his phallus to hit that sweet spot inside him. 

Connor's still breathing heavy and cheeks flushed as he braces back on his arms, leaning his weight onto them and pushes up into his human at an angle and Hank inhales sharply. The android smiles, a little pleased with himself and lowers his hips down again to buck back up inside. His human groans quietly, dropping down to meet him and runs a hand through his hair with a strained sigh.

"Fuck... Con..." He huffs out and android does his best to keep meeting his human. 

Connor has little to help brace his fin to allow for deeper penetration but he rests as much weight back into his arms as he can, forearms flat against the mattress. It seems to be enough for his human though and Hank's picking up the pace, one hand pressed against the android's stomach for support and the other wrapped around his cock, pumping his shaft in time with their thrusts. 

He can't tear his eyes away from the sight between them. Clear fluids at the head of his human's cock, being periodically swept away by his thumb to lubricate his length and Connor feels himself twitch inside as the android's ejaculate starts to leak back down his shaft. It starts creating a little pool over one of the sides of his LED, tinting the white fluid blue.

Hank squeezes round him again and Connor lets out a breathy moan, shifting is weight onto one arm to stroke a hand up the man's thigh. He can feel the slight tremors across his muscle as Hank works himself down onto him, the tightness returning already between watching and feeling his human like this. 

He's surprised. Even with no refractory period he wasn't expecting to be ready again so soon but it all feels so good. _Looks_ so good, it's like being plunged into a pool of warm water, heat seeping through his chassis and warming him up the core. Connor whines quietly, breathing hard. 

"Hank... I'm close..."

Hank's breathless, flushed and slows down to reply. 

"Shit...already?"

The android blushes and the fire in his belly dwindles a little.

"Sorry..."

Hank shakes his head and licks his lip. 

"No... I been tryin' to... fuck if you're ready, I'm ready."

Connor nods, laying back so be can caress his hands over his human's thighs. Hank places both hands down on the android's stomach, precum being smeared across his skin and Connor feels a twinge of added excitement from it. He reaches between them and starts stroking along his human's dick. He loves everything about it especially the throbbing pulse in his palm as he pumps the heated, heavy flesh and he times it perfectly with Hank's rhythm. 

The man's eyes are closed, groaning as he rides himself atop the android and Connor moans with every breath, chest heaving as they approach climax together. Connor tilts his head back, eyes fluttering shut as he can feel it coming again. Like a hot rubber band pulled taut and ready to snap. His skin's tingling with need and soon enough they reach their goal, Hank barely a second ahead of him. 

Hank comes. Muscles clenching round his member, tight as a vice and it pushes Connor over the edge with him. Thick spurts of white leaving the man's cock as he paints the android's torso with semen and Connor fills him with his. They both arch, tense and shaking as they finish together. 

The android lets out a shuddering breath as he feels the last spasm of muscle wrapped round his shaft and Hank lifts himself up, Connor's phallus slipping free before ejaculate dribbles across his crotch. He didn't realize just how much he had produced and the sight has him making a soft sound in the back of his throat. 

Hank flops down on the mattress next to him and pats his hand around for the towel, offering it to the android. Connor takes it with a spent smile and wipes down his torso and phallus before offering it back. Hank shakes his head with a smile. 

"I wanna feel it a bit longer..."

Connor blushes hard and holds the towel over his crotch for his member to withdraw back inside. He can see the man watching curiously from beside him but still hides it beneath the fabric as he disables the program. Hank doesn't say anything though Connor hears a small huff of disappointment as he removes the now unpleasantly sticky towel from his groin. 

Connor's LED slowly fades out till it's grey again and the android lets out a small shaky chuckle at what they just did before reaching to rest his hand on Hank's, fingers threading haphazardly. A thumb here, finger there, but it feels nice. His human speaks, sounding exhausted. 

"You uh... Need me to run that bath thing for ya Con?"

"No... I'm ok here"

It's true, he feels completely at ease here beside Hank, no fear for being far from the water. Connor shifts his shoulders over to lay closer to his human and tucks his head in by Hank's shoulder. He smiles at the feeling of Hank's beard and hair brushing across his skin. He feels safe.

"Good... I'm too fucking lazy to move."

The android chuckles softly. He's very tired and sleep mode is hovering over, ready to be embraced. 

"I'm so happy Hank... For this, to have met you. Everything"

The human turns his head to kiss the android on his forehead and huffs out a light chuckle. 

"Me too Con... You really helped me out, you have no idea the dark place I was in..."

Connor frowns slightly and squeezes his human's hand, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

"I won't let you go back there, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep..." Hank murmurs. 

"I always keep my promises Hank. You saved me too... I was... I didn't realize there was so much outside of The RockPool...I never would have experienced all this, with you. Thank you"

Hank presses another kiss to the android's hair and Connor rests the bridge of his nose against his human's neck.

Eventually the record ends and all that's left is the gentle rumbles of thunder in the distance and the taps of rain against glass. Everything is so peaceful, perfect and Connor drifts off in the arms of his human... His lover? The thought makes his chest warm and tight, full of pure joy. How grateful he is to have met Hank Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a chapter 4 in the future of Connor receiving in a pool/The Depths


End file.
